Day 7: London Bridge
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: Alfred picks up Arthur from the airport and plays the radio in his car. Sadly for Arthur a certin song is played about his country. Rated T for yaoi and sexual themes


The next story in my series "Hetalia: 13 Nights of Love"

This Alfred X Arthur story has been requested by Skadiyoko who requested this to the song "London Bridge" by Fergie.

There are 5 spots left for requests so tell me if you want a story done in the reviews!

* * *

Alfred sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable airport chair and groaned. He was at the John F. Kennedy National Airport waiting for Arthur's plane to land. He just got lectured by his idiot boss Bush, missed lunch, and feels like he's coming down with something. He just wants to pick up his brother and go to McDonalds.

"Hey, get up you git!"

Alfred looked up at his brother and couldn't help but stare.

Arthur wore a white button up shirt under a black vest with plaid pants and tie. Around his neck was a leather chocker and black, red, and blue bracelets around his wrist. Alfred could see his ears weren't pierced once or twice but six times with an industrial piercing too. Alfred also noticed his left eyebrow had two piercings as well. Arthur raised said eyebrow and kicked Arthur with his leather boot.

"What are you staring at?"

Alfred blinked and stood up; pulling his car keys out if his pocket and headed towards the parking lot.

"Nothing, I see you changed your look."

Arthur blinked and remembered; he hasn't visited Alfred since he changed his style to punk. He ran up towards Alfred and nodded.

"Yeah, some people at home said I need to 'stop living in the past'."

Alfred unlocked the doors to his red Ford Mustang and slid into the driver's seat. Arthur sat in the passenger's seat and buckled up as Alfred turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. Alfred reached out and turned on the radio to Q102.

"Okay that was Nelly Furtado's song Promiscuous, next up is London Bridge by Fergie."

Arthur's eyes widened; he may not listen to many songs from his brother but he knew this woman. He quickly reached over and changed the station to a sports station. Alfred looked at him strangely.

"Why did you change it? That's my favorite station."

Alfred changed it back and heard the chorus to the song.

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like

Alfred looked over at his brother and smirked. Arthur was blushing and trying to look everywhere but at him. He knew this was bothering him so he turned the radio up and listened.

The drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slurring  
everybody start looking real good

Arthur looked over at Alfred and thought about that last line. Since Alfred became independent he has matured a lot. His hair has grown out a bit, his face has lost most of its childish look and he's become a real handsome man.

Arthur shook his head; trying to forget the last thing he said. He can't think of Alfred like that he's his brother!

The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news

Alfred looked back over at Arthur who had his eyes closed and saw softly singing the song.

And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace  
My lips make you wanna have a taste  
You got that? I got the bass

"I definitely want a taste" Alfred thought.

He blinked; did he really just think about kissing his brother? He really couldn't help it; with Arthur's new look it was tempting, especially since his shirt was riding up showing some of his stomach. Alfred drove into the McDonald's parking lot and parked into a space; farther away from most of the cars. Arthur opened his eyes and stopped singing. He looked and saw they were in the parking lot. He looked over at Alfred who was unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I thought you wanted to go through the drive-"

Arthur was interrupted by Alfred kissing him.

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Arthur's eyes widened as he felt Alfred unbuckle his seatbelt and lowered his chair so they were laying down.

Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie love em' long time  
My girls support right?

Alfred broke the kiss and started to kiss down to his neck and softly lick and bite his neck making Arthur moan. Arthur grabbed Alfred by his hair and pulled him away from his neck and into another kiss.

When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time

Alfred smirked into the kiss and trailed a hand under Arthur's shirt and ran his hand over his stomach making Arthur shiver. Alfred used his other hand to unbutton Arthur's vest and shirt and pulled them off. He broke this kiss and leaned down to lick one of Arthur's nipples making him moan loudly.

All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go!

Alfred sat up in Arthurs lap and removed his jacket and his shirt. Arthur sat up and started to kiss and bite Alfred's neck while Alfred grabbed the buttons to Arthur's pants.

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London  
Wanna go down like  
London London London  
Be going down like

"Hey Arthur."

Arthur pulled back to look at Alfred smirking at him before leaning in to kiss him again.

"Do I make your London Bridge fall down?"

England blushed at him before slowly smirking and grabbing Arthur's pants and tugging them.

"How about you get out of these and we'll find out."


End file.
